


Virgin

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Derek Hale, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Then he takes a step back, looks at the boy on his bed and decides what he wants to do with him. It’s a heady moment, so many possibilities and ultimately his choice to make.





	

They eat together and Derek waits patiently as Isaac talks about school and friends and lacrosse and other things that Derek couldn’t care less about. But he smiles in the right places, nods and bides his time. When Isaac’s eyes becomes unfocused and his words slurred he knows it won’t be long until he’s completely under.

 

When Derek’s sure that he’s deeply asleep he swiftly steps into action. The herbs have been carefully measured out to give him a couple of hours to play and Derek plans to make the most of that time. Isaac’s body is relaxed and pliant when Derek picks him up, carries him into the bedroom and arranges him on the bed.  

 

Then he takes a step back, looks at the boy on his bed and decides what he wants to do with him. It’s a heady moment, so many possibilities and ultimately his choice to make. Will it be sweet or will it be rough? Will it be hard and fast or drawn out and carefully controlled? One thing is for sure however. When Derek is done with him his once tight asshole will be red and raw, gaping open and rim stretched obscenely wide.

 

In the morning the bruises and marks will have healed and he remembers nothing whatsoever of what happened during the night. Derek only smiles as when he blushes shyly over his breakfast cereals and stammers that he’ll be late for dinner because he’s going on a date. Derek doesn’t mind. Isaac will go on the date with Scott McCall, holding hands and sharing sweet kisses over a milkshake at the diner. But that’s fine with him because as soon as Isaac comes home his ass belongs to Derek. Night after night and always as virgin tight as the first time.


End file.
